The present invention, relates to foldable chairs.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to a folding chair, that is foldable in two orthogonal planes, whereby the chair has a relatively small compact condition, when in its folded state.
U.S. Pat. No. 488,095, issued to H. C. Scott and F. Schaaf, on Dec. 13, 1892, discloses a folding chair, wherein the back and the seat are formed separately from the chair legs. The chair legs are linked together by a series of foldable cross bars, such that the legs can be collapsed together into a compact bundle. The seat and back are detachably connected to the legs by means of pin-socket joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,225, issued to A. N. Clough, on May 25, 1920, discloses a collapsible chair, having a sheet of canvas, trained between a rear cross bar and a front cross bar. The cross bars are detachably connected to two upright side members. Each side member, comprises two rails, pivotably connected together in a scissors-like fashion. A foldable tie rod system interconnects the side members, so that the side members can be spaced apart, or brought together for compact storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,650 issued to Cary Bermen, on Dec. 29, 1987, discloses a collapsible lawn chair, wherein foldable transverse bars are used, to interconnect the chair side members. Each transverse bar comprises, two tubular elements, hingedly attached to the respective side members. Further, the tubular elements are hinged together at a central point, between the side members, so that the tubular elements can be folded, to lie alongside the side members. The chair construction can, thus, be folded in two planes, so as to form a relatively compact bundle for ready storage, or transport.